Hogwarts male correctional centre
by asiya halima kone
Summary: Tom riddle is the governor of the prison what will he do when a new prisoner comes in refusing to cooperate. Sex references don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts male correctional centre**

SUMMARY: Tom riddle is the governor of the prison what will he do when a new prisoner comes in refusing to cooperate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.

 **Chapter 1**

Tom riddle the governor of Hogwarts male correctional centre stood next to his deputy Lucius Malfoy with a frown on his face as the new prisoner walked in the door to the search room with a guard. When the new prisoner came in the guard left to go do the paperwork.

"Ok this is how it is going to go you are going to strip and we are going to search understood?" demands Lucius to the new prisoner

"No fucking way is you searching me let me go" replies the prisoner.

Tom looks to a file to get the prisoner's name before he addresses him. "You most certainly will potter or I will strip you myself and I won't be so nice about it. So reluctantly harry strips as he doesn't want those men touching him.

"Bend over" orders tom as he puts some gloves on so he can search his anus area for contraband. As harry bends over tom lubes up his finger and pushes it into his anus and roughly pushes it in out searching when he doesn't find anything he pulls his finger out and sees the prisoner's erection. "Well look what we have here he enjoyed that what a little slut we will have to keep an eye on him Lucius." When they are finished Lucius shows harry to his cell and left him there.

The next day Lucius tells harry the governor wants to see him in his office so he escorts harry up to the office then leaves. "Come in and close the door then have a seat" says tom. Harry sits down and waits for the governor to speak again.

"you are in here for drug use potter so I will be searching you every day so you better stand up and strip then bend over the desk" harry gets up strips off his prison uniform and bends over the desk just wanting the search over.

Tom puts some gloves on and goes to Harry's left side after lubricating up a gloved finger, then he spreads Harry's cheeks and shoves a finger in pushing in and out when he hears a moan he turns his head to see potter rutting against the desk he pulls his finger out and adds another before scissoring his fingers in and out. He can feel himself getting hard and can't help but rub his erection into potter's hip.

"Aww fuck me Aww yes" moans harry as the fingers hit his prostrate, tom having had enough pulls his fingers out takes off the gloves before pulling his trousers down and taking his cock in hand before shoving it into potters ass dry and starts to fuck him hard and fast before he knows it he is coming in that tight ass and pulls out before turning potter around to face him

"get on your knees and clean me off slut" tom orders as harry gets to his knees and starts sucking his cock when he feels he is clean enough he tells potter to get up and get dressed then leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry walks along the corridor daydreaming about yesterday when he was searched and fucked, when he spots Mr Malfoy the deputy governor and goes up to speak to him. "Excuse me Mr Malfoy may speak to you please?"

"Go ahead potter what is you need?" demands the deputy governor.

"I need to speak to the governor urgently please"

"Follow me then"

So Mr Malfoy leads harry to the governor's office and knocks on the door when they are told to enter they go in. "potter requested to see you governor" says Malfoy.

"Show him in then you may take your leave" replies the governor throwing down a report on his desk.

Harry goes into the office and sits down then begins to speak. "Sir I need to be fucked again please will you fuck me"

Tom sits there drumming his fingers on the desk listening to harry what he hears is not what he was expecting to hear. "So you want to be fucked do you, well I supposed I could do your search early." Replies tom.

"Ok then strip"

"W…What? Stutters harry

"I said strip potter" snaps tom

Harry gets up and starts taking his prison uniform off when he is naked he stands and waits for further instruction, tom tells him to ben over the table then lubes up his fingers before pushing them into that tight ass and pushing in and out fast and hard. "Aww yes feels so good sir I've been a naughty boy haven't I sir"

"Oh yes you have potter, what the hell is this?" demands tom as he pulls his hand out with a small packet of pills.

"Umm…am sorry sir" moans potter standing up.

"oh you will be get back over the desk" tom says as he takes his hand and makes a fist before pushing it into Harry's anus and pushing in and out hard and fast until he feels he is stretched enough then he pushes his hard cock into his ass and sets a fast rough past not caring about the whimpers as he is punishing the prisoner now not trying to pleasure him "ow it hurts sir please not so rough" whimpers harry. Tom tells him to shut up and starts going faster as he feels his release approaching before he knows it he is coming in the prisoner ass and then pulling out.

"Get that ass in the air and don't you dare move" demands tom as he gets a butt plug from his draw before going back around and inserting it into the prisoner's anus.

"Stand up, that butt plug will stay in there until further notice you will not touch it unless given permission and you will not touch your cock am I understood?" says tom to the potter.

"Yes sir" replies harry.

Tom tells him he can leave before sitting at his desk and picking the report back up and starting to read it.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**A.N: sorry this is not a chapter I will not be updating any of my stories for a while as I am getting ready to go back to college next week and will have a very busy schedule but I am not abandoning any of my stories I will update at some point so stay with me**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the long wait I completely forgot about this story but I haven't abandoned it don't worry I will update this story more often now sorry again.**

 **Chapter 3**

A week later tom orders Lucius to bring harry to his office for his search and for the butt plug to be removed when the prisoner comes in he tells Lucius he can stay as he was about to leave.

"Right potter strip" commands tom.

Harry quickly takes his prisoner uniform off then waits for instructions on what to do next. When he is told to get on the desk on his hands and knees he is surprised as he is normally search and fucked over the desk.

"Right I am going to take the plug out and search you while you suck Mr Malfoy's cock" orders tom

So Lucius goes to Harry's front and takes out his cock and shoves it into Harry's mouth and tells him to suck while he is doing that tom is lubricating a finger and pushing it in and out of Harry's ass and harry is groaning around Lucius cock making him want to cum. When tom feel harry is prepare properly he takes his cock and pushes into that tight hole.

"Mm such a tight arse you have potter keep sucking Lucius cock when I cum in you Lucius is going to have a turn while you suck my cock" says tom as he fucks harry hard and fast still groaning around Lucius cock when Lucius shudders and comes which a shout.

Tom is not far behind they swap places with harry sucking toms cock and Lucius fingering harry when he suddenly gets an idea

"I have an idea before I fuck him I will fuck his arse with the dildo first then fuck him hard until he can't walk" so Lucius goes and gets the dildo out the draw and shoves it into Harry's ass and tom is watching as he already came in Harry's mouth. Lucius finally having enough takes out the dildo and shoves his cock in fucking harry hard and fast until he comes inside him then puts the butt plug back in before taking him back to his cell.

A/N: well what do you think? R&R


End file.
